Diário de uma idiota
by Ripper's Army
Summary: RIPAGEM! Porque o "Querido Diário" de Bellatrix já é demais pra minha cabeça ainda por cima com MÚSICA!


**Título original: **O Diário de Uma Lestrange

**Autora: **Lua0o0Black

**Link: **www. fanfiction s/

**O Diário de uma **

**Lestrange.**

Uma _fanfic_ escrita por

**Lua**

Copyright©

2008

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone _**(Nina traduz: Me dê uma razão para acreditar que você se foi)(Roxy: Sei lá, o fato de pessoinha x não estar aí é suficiente?)**

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong _**(Nina traduz: Eu vejo a sua sombra então sei que todos eles estão errados.)(Roxy: De repente você está errada e a sombra não é dele, já pensou nisso?)**

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth _**(Nina traduz: O luar na macia terra marrom.)**

_It leads me to where you lay _**(Nina traduz: Me guia para onde você está.)**

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking yo__u__** (Nina traduz: Eles te levaram pra longe de mim, mas agora eu vou te levar pra.)**_

_Home...__** (Nina traduz: Casa...**__)_

Nunca entendi porque sempre usei esse monte de pergaminho para escrever minhas anotações diárias, até agora **(Roxy: Desculpa, mas eu NÃO consigo imaginar a Bellatrix escrevendo no Querido Diário dela.)**.

Tenho me sentido um tanto sufocada **(Roxy: É pena que não se sufocou o suficiente pra morrer. Aí essa fic não existiria.)**; sempre me senti **(Roxy: Então qual é a novidade?)**, desde que a promessa de minha mãe fora cumprida. Desde que me casei. Desde que me tornei uma Lestrange **(Roxy: Tá se sufocando há tanto tempo e ainda tá viva? Essa daí impressiona todo mundo.)**.

Rodolphus sempre foi um bom marido. Sempre me mimou, sempre me deu tudo do bom e do melhor. Até os meus caprichos ele sempre atendeu, mesmo alguns sendo inúteis **(Roxy: Ele não tá parecendo marido. Tá mais pra um daqueles pais ausentes que tentam compensar com presentes.)**. Porém, durante todos esses anos, só possuí satisfação financeira. Só. **(Roxy: Oh, pobre menina rhyca.) **

É claro que, servindo ao Lorde das Trevas, me completo a cada dia **(Roxy: O Lorde te completa, é? Nem comento.)**, porém, não é disso que estou falando.

Nunca amei Rodolphus. Ele não me atrai em nada. Absolutamente nada **(Roxy: Mas aposto como a conta bancária dele te encanta.)**. Até que tenta ser um bom comensal, porém, sempre sou eu que resolvo tudo. Ele tenta me agradar; tenta demonstrar o que sente.

Nunca duvidei do amor dele **(Roxy: "Já da masculinidade dele…")**. Sempre foi grudado em mim como um carrapato **(Roxy: O pobrezinho do Rodolfo Pergentino Manuel Albuquerque Lestrange não tem dignidade suficiente nem pra ser um chiclete.)**, porém eu sempre o afastei. Desde Hogwarts. Desde pequenos. Mas meus pais e os pais dele já haviam feito o acordo, em nome á honra das famílias **(Roxy: Senhorita trabalhadora das esquinas que vos deu a luz! Essa me fez ter falência renal.)**.

_I will stay forever here with you _**(Nina traduz: Eu vou ficar aqui, com você, pra sempre.)(Roxy: Porra, eu achava que o chiclete/carrapato era o Rodolphus.)**

_My love _**(Nina traduz: Meu amor.)**

_The softly spoken words you gave me _**(Nina traduz e adapta: As palavras que você sussurrou pra mim.)**

_Even in death our love goes on… _**(Nina traduz: Mesmo na morte, nosso amor continua.)(Roxy: Morreu? AEEE! Cabou a fic! Ah, não? MERDA! *chuta pedra*)**

Nunca o vi como homem**(Roxy: Ele sempre foi o meu melhor miguxo gay)**. Nunca o desejei. Ele nunca me despertou interesse.

Dormimos na mesma cama, sim. Somos um casal. Porém, só para preservar essa imagem **(Roxy: Essa imagem? Qual imagem?)**.

Não me imagino sendo tocada por ele **(Roxy: Quando a mulher tem que imaginar para ser tocada pelo marido você sabe que a porra tá feia.)**. Isso me causa repugnância **(Roxy: Manda ele tomar banho, então.)**. A voz dele me irrita **(Roxy: Vozes são alteráveis. Tem até como colocar silicone nas cordas vocais.)**. O jeito de andar mais ainda **(Roxy: A linda (Aliás, a BELA #piadinhainfame ) queria que ele desfilasse pra ela, é isso?)**. Até o modo de como usa a varinha nas batalhas me enjoa **(Roxy: E como é que ele usa a varinha? Enfia no cu, é isso?)**. Está cada vez mais insuportável conviver com esse homem **(Roxy: Divórcio existe pra situações assim.)**; não o culpo inteiramente. Talvez ele tenha feito o melhor que pode. Porém não é o bastante. Ele nunca conseguirá ser o homem que sempre quis **(Roxy: "…afinal, nem homem ele é direito.")**. Ele nunca conseguirá ser _aquele homem_.

Porém aquele homem nunca poderá ser meu. E nunca foi. Mas sempre o desejei. Em pensamento. Em silêncio. Nunca ninguém da minha família soube. Nunca, a não ser Narcissa. Pois ela é minha irmã preferida; ela guarda meus segredos mais íntimos **(Roxy: Okay, vamos aos comentário. 1- Esse excesso de pausas (desde o início) foi pra criar drama? Se sim, devo dizer que só deixou essa porra mais chata. 2- Bellatrix com uma paixão platônica no melhor estilo "garotinha de 10 anos". 3- Imaginei Bellatrix e Narcissa numa festinha do pijama trocando segredinhos e pintando as unhas uma da outra. Foi traumatizante.)**.

Ele sempre foi a "ovelha negra" da família **(Roxy: Não vou fazer um trocadilho com o Black, não vou fazer um trocadilho com o Black...)**, junto com minha irmã, Andrômeda **(Roxy: Imaginei Sirius e Andrômeda cobertos de lã num pasto. Não foi legal.)**.

Sempre foi um dos garotos mais cobiçados em Hogwarts; aquele jeito arrogante e ao mesmo tempo sedutor sempre me deixou louca **(Roxy: Louca você sempre foi. Aceite isso.)(Roxy 2: And I'm crazy but you like it. Loca, loca, loca (8))**.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love _**(Nina traduz: Alguns dizem que eu sou louca pelo meu amor, Oh meu amor.)**

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love _**(Nina traduz e adapta: Mas não existe nada que possa me manter longe de ti.)**

_They don't know you can't leave me _**(Nina traduz: Eles não sabem que você não pode me deixar.)(Roxy: Estão algemados um ao outro, por acaso?)**

_They don't hear you singing to me… _**(Nina traduz: Eles não te escutam cantando para mim.)**

Ele sempre foi o que eu desejei **(Roxy: JÁ CHEGA DOS PRONOMES! A pessoa pode ficar na dúvida se você tá falando do Sirius ou do Rodolphus.)**. Quando me pegava nos braços... Aquele jeito bruto **(Roxy: Como diria o Apolo (VdF): GO-RI-LA!)**, frio **(Roxy: Lembrei do Edward Cullen.)**... Porém provocante... Sempre quis que Rodolphus fosse assim... Mas não é... **(Roxy: Ok, eu não queria mas vou comentar. Mesmo pra fazer narrativas pausadas e dramáticas não devemos exagerar nas reticências. Elas não são vírgulas!) **Aquele idiota, tão manso **(Roxy: Corno manso.)**, carinhoso, grudento...

Sirius me desejava. Eu sempre vi isso em seus olhos **(Roxy: Fanfics Trash: Onde um olhar diz tudo. *voz de propaganda de perfume*)**. E, além de tudo, em seus beijos. Em seus toques. Em seu corpo **(Roxy: Imaginei uma tatuagem, admito.)**.

Eu também sempre o desejei. Era a minha obsessão **(Roxy: Que eu saiba, My Obsession (The Parselmouths) é uma música Bellatrix/Voldemort (platônico, mas é), mas ok.)**, meu brinquedo **(Roxy: Não, eu não vou falar o que eu pensei.)**.

Ele era perfeito **(Roxy: COF, COF)**... Lindo, arrogante, sensual **(Roxy: Clichê? Não, quéisso…)**... Todas as garotas sempre o desejaram **(Roxy: Idem comentário anterior.)**... Me doía ver ele com outras... Porém eu sabia, que mais tarde a noite seria só minha... Ele seria só meu **(Roxy: Seu e do resto da torcida do Flamengo, né, queridinha?)**...

Durante anos agimos assim... Quando noivei com Rodolphus, foi ainda melhor. Aquela sensação de adrenalina, aquele receio de que alguém nos visse... **(Roxy: Essa ATOOOOOORA PERIGOOON #Benfeelings /VdF)**

Foi um jogo. Um jogo que nós dois adorávamos jogar. Um passatempo. Uma brincadeira. **(Roxy: E aí? Já acabaram os sinônimos?)**

Porém, isso me marcou mais do que deveria marcar.**(Roxy: Fez tatuagem? Aposto que fez!)**

Ultimamente tenho pensado muito em nossos momentos **(Roxy: Tipo aquele dia no Ministério, lembra? Foi quando você o matou.)**. Em sua voz **(Roxy: "…de taquara rachada…")**. Em cada palavra dita. Em seu toque. Em seus suspiros...

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do _**(Nina traduz: E eu não posso te amar mais do que já amo.)**

_My darling, our love is forever…_**(Nina traduz: Meu querido, nosso amor é para sempre.)(Roxy: Que tudo era pra sempre, sem saber / que o pra sempre, sempre acaaaaabaa. (8)) **

Sempre que vou me deitar, sonho com ele. Sonho com nós dois.**(Roxy: E acorda molhadinha.)** Como antigamente, porém, na maioria das vezes, na fase adulta. **(Roxy: Vou nem comentar…) **Nunca quero acordar desses sonhos, porém, quando Rodolphus se mexe na cama, ele facilmente me acorda. E isso me irrita como nunca. **(Roxy: Queridinha, você já pensou em dormir em outro quarto? Eu sei que vocês são casados e tal, mas você age como quem quer o divórcio e disse que estão juntos só pra manter a imagem, então…) **Queria que fosse Sirius que estivesse deitado ao meu lado, **(Roxy Mesmo MORTO?!)** e não Rodolphus.

É isso. Apenas um desabafo. E nada mais. **(Roxy: Nem vem que isso também é uma fanfic trash.)**Como sempre desabafei nessas páginas velhas.

Vou queimar esse diário. Nunca poderão saber **(Roxy: Se era pra queimar não devia nem ter escrito. Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri pra ler (e ripar) essa coisa.)**.

Nunca saberão que, um dia, desejei Sirius Black.

É só. **(Roxy: Depois de me torturar tanto, você vem dizer que é só?!)**

_Bellatrix Black Lestrange._

**Roxy foi procurar um terapeuta pra tirar essa história incestuosa da cabeça (mesmo que incesto seja normal na família Black.).**


End file.
